Winterset
by sexysilver
Summary: Syaoran: When I find the Cardmaster I am going to personally dispose of him. Sakura: break up with Syaoran or be killed. You cannot tell your father what I am about to tell you. Bring me the cardmistress or have their blood on your hands. Reworte chapter
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written for a while, base on your review, show me if I still got it.

Winterset

Sexysilver

"When I find the Cardmaster I am going to personally dispose of him" a young man with amber hair demanded hotly, he slammed his fist on the table for emphasizes.

"What happens if the Cardmaster is really a cardmistress?" another voice questioned calmly, apparently used to his harsh behavior.

"Don't be absurd Eriol" the amber hair young man responded with a snort.

"Expect the unexpected, Syaoran" Eriol emphasized word for word, his blue eyes hooded and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You know who it is, don't you?" Syaoran raised, Eriol's smirk widen.

"Of course I would know, after all I am the descendant of Clow Reed himself" he puffed. Syaoran rolled his eyes at Eriol's remark.

* * *

Standing outside was two females, one with amber hair and green eyes, and the other a young woman with long dark hair and violet eyes. They looked at each other with shock faces; their hands covered each others' mouth to veil their presence. The doorknob jiggled and both girls scrambled to a hiding place, as they across the threshold in their hiding place the door opened, and Syaoran and Eriol exited. They passed the girls' hiding place on their way to the garden, when they passed the two young women held their breaths. Only when the double ancient doors slammed shut did they allow themselves to breathe. The young woman with long dark hair looked as if she just found out her mother die, and the amber hair young woman looked very horrified and crushed.

"What are you going to do? Sakura" the dark hair young woman asked her voice trembling in fear.

The amber hair girl sighed, "I don't know."

"I don't want to lose you" she begged, "You're my bestest best friend in the whole wide world."

She repeated the phrase 'I don't know.' If she broke up with her fiancé she would lose the love of her life and if she didn't, her faith was sealed. Maybe if he found out he would spare her…maybe but the possibilities were one to a million, the way he said it he meant it. Why was her life so difficult? She looked up at the ceiling, why god are you punishing me?

* * *

The two males sat in the garden waiting for the girls to show up. They sat in silence having nothing to talk about that was appropriate for the girls to hear.

It was getting late, and the girls never showed. They called several times but they were not picking up their phones. In the end they allowed the maid to clear away the table and bid each other a good night.

Sakura sat in her room hugging her pillow, torn between breaking up with Syaoran or marrying him and being killed when she is revealed to be the cardmistress. Why was this happening to her? Haven't they caused her enough grief? She hugged the pillow harder.

If she married Syaoran she would be happy, but the cards… once he finds out that she's the holder of the cards, she sighed. She did not know what his motives are. His use of the cards could be for something evil, but then again it could be something good also. She couldn't risk it. A large tear rolled down her cheeks, she buried her face in the pillow crying her heart out.

* * *

The dark long hair young woman sighed, she could hear her best friend's sob through the door and it was breaking her heart. Next to her was a floating teddy bear whom mirrored her expression while eating a cup of pudding.

"Couldn't you do something?" the dark hair young woman asked desperately. The flying teddy bear shook his head.

"I am sorry Madison. I warned her against dating a Li but would she listen no and now look what happen"

"I know but couldn't you see the love they both have for each other" she shot back.

"It is out of my reach from the beginning. The Li's are the descendants of Clow Reed; they believe it is only right that they have the hold of the book."

Both sighed as they continued to listen to Sakura's sobbing.

* * *

They sat on a bench in the hidden most part of the park, facing the beautiful sunset. The two sat there in silence waiting for the other to speak.

"What's wrong?" he spoke up, "why haven't you been returning my phone calls? Why have you been ignoring me?"

"We need to talk" she blurted out; if she had looked up she would have seen the shock that passed through his amber eyes.

"That can not be good" he murmured under his breathe, he stood up and crouched in front of her, "what is wrong? Talk to me"

She turned her head away, tears ran down her face. She took a deep breath and forced herself to say the four words she dread.

"I am sorry Syaoran" she procrastinated, she scolded herself.

"I can't marry you" she quickly told in one breathe, she hope he understood it. She did not want to say it again, it was too painful. She took off the ring and placed it in his hand and ran off before she changed her mind.

* * *

He looked at the empty seat that she once occupied. Her words slowly sunk in and in the process broke his heart. He opened his hand to see the wedding ring in his palm and squeezed it, blaming it for everything. He threw the ring not caring where it landed and broke down in tears.

* * *

In the first few days only Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero knew of the engagement break off. As the days grew longer more and more people found out, they were shocked. They could not understand why she broke it of. They could see the love they have for each other radiating from their bodies, they were meant to be.

Her brother was the first to come over and ask the reason for their sudden break up. Her brother whom was against this from the beginning was asking her why he called off the engagement.

"Aren't you happy that I am not marrying the brat anymore" she questioned.

"At first I was but you two are like yin and yang, plus I see the way he makes you happy and protect you from the evil in the world and guys" she wondered if he had a sense as to who she is but shake off that feeling, she was being ridiculous. She was careful in masking her hidden identify.

She was happy when Madison stepped in and gave a logical and self explanatory excuse.

She was surprised when she did not see his family knocking at her door demanding a reason. When she first entered the Li' mansion she was warmly greeted by his mother which she found very surprising. She often wondered if L's mother knew she was the cardmistress, she gave little hints at times but other than that she was so mysterious.

When Meling heard of the news she was confused as to why she broke up with her cousin. She marched over to Madison and Sakura's apartment and demanded an explanation, she said the same excuse she told her brother Touya but she did not believe her.

"I am your friends aren't I not. Why are you lying to me?" she demanded.

Madison and Sakura looked at each other, she was right they were friends they have been through thick and thin.

"I will tell you one day Meling, just not now" Sakura answered tiredly, her face tired and wore from the lack of sleep. She excused herself and locked herself in her room.

"Look Sakura I know you still love him, why are you trying to make yourself miserable" Meling yelled.

"Because Meling I'm…" the door opened revealing Eriol with two bags full of ice cream, Madison ran to him and kissed him. Meling glared at him, she had a feeling she was going to tell her but then he came and she lost her chance.

"You have great timing" Meling thought out loud

"Yeah, how do you do it" Madison commented as she directed him to the couch.

"I have my ways" he smiled with a glint in his eyes.

What do you think? Was it good? I tried my best to give you the readers only the best.

Should I continue? Please read and review, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. Bows.

**Winterset**

"Aww the poor dear" the dark eyed female sympathized waving her hand over the crystal ball.

"Don't worry my dear, when I am through with you, you won't be able to feel a thing" the same woman told the amber hair girl. With a wave of her hand, the image of the sobbing amber hair girl disappeared.

--

"This getting interesting" a young man with dark hair and blue eyes told no one in particular.

His blue eyes shined with mischief, "not yet Guanbei" he told the dark eyed woman on the screen.

Pointing his staff at the screen he mumbled a few words under his breathe. As he said the last words to the spell he preformed, the clock on the mantle started to chime.

The room grew quiet as the clock played its last note; suddenly it was broken by a piercing voice.

"**Do you think a simple party trick like that will stop me? Your sadly mistaken my dear Eriol. When we meet, I'll show you real power**" the booming voice belonging to the dark eyed woman shouted, which was followed by her laughter. Her laughter chilled the room until it looked and felt like an icebox. No one was in the room to hear her threat; Eriol had disappeared at the last chime.

-----

She sat under the many colorful umbrellas set up behind the restaurant. She was enjoying the last day of summer shaded by the umbrella as she tired to find inspiration. She long gave up; her sketchbook lay at arm length. With each glance in its direction, she has am urged to fling it but she didn't. Everywhere from the top of the table to below, lay crumpled up paper. Each time she drew, it ended up as a crumpled up ball. At this rate she thought glancing at the mess around her, she'll have nothing to show to the committee and her meeting with them was next week. Standing up she decided to clean up before Eriol came for their lunch date.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pressed their lips to her neck.

"Sorry I am late, Madison" he apologized giving her waist a squeeze.

"What is this" he questioned when his eyes fell upon the mess. Picking one up he un-crumpled it, the design was beautiful except for the red X through the drawing. He un-wrinkled another one and found the same thing.

"These are good" he praised her, she laughed in his response.

"No they aren't, they're terrible" he looked at her with disbelief and re-examined the drawing.

"Tell me how are they terrible" he questioned showing her one of her crumpled drawings, she stepped away from the crinkled drawing and twitch her nose.

"You won't understand, Eriol" she told him waving her hands about to make her point across.

"Then make me understand" he answered walking up to her, she shook her head and started disposing the mess she created, and the subject was dropped.

Being the gentleman he was, Eriol told her to sit and order lunch while he cleaned up.

After ordering she harshly stuffed her sketchbook in her purse, and dropped her utensils in there too. They weren't good because the subject she wanted to draw was gone. Her subject Sakura….

Sakura could not continue to live here without being remained of Syaoran so she decided to move. She was going to travel the world for a while before she settled down, this way she wasn't constantly remind of him. _Oh Sakura I missed you, please come back… soon_

_------_

Eriol stood on the balcony in his study, just standing there and thinking. Sometimes being the most powerful magician in the universe was a hard job. You know everything that is going to happen… yet, you are powerless and forbidden to change the future. When he came home from his lunch with Madison, he wasn't surprised to see his study covered with ankle height water.

Be careful Sakura he silently told the sky. Don't be your normal self; it will only get you into trouble he warned. The patch of stars he had been looking at twinkled in response to his prayer. With one last look he turned and walked back into his study.

The night grew on…

Eriol woke up in the middle of the night by a piercing scream that shook his whole being.

What do you think? I am very sorry I did not update, I know any excuse I give will not justify as to why I did not update... I am very sorry, please forgive me.

Please read and review, this time I won't disappear for three months.

I am sorry this chapter isn't interesting, but I was stuck on what to write next. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell them to me to make this story more interesting.

If you don't understand I am sorry. The beginning the evil lady Guanbei was talking as she gaze into her crystal ball, while she does that, Eriol is watching her on the screen. If there is anything confusion please tell me, thank you.

stephie 23

Angel Blossom

anime flower

dbzgtfan2004

MisunderstO-od-child

coca24cola

3musketteers

Thank you for you wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading them over and over again. Keep reading and review please.

I hope this helps coca24cola.


	3. Chapter 3

Updating record: If you remember there was about five chapters but because I did not like them I deleted them. I also changed the title but I will not display that until the next chapter, hopefully I will remember to change it. If not it is somewhat the same I guess….

I look back at some of my earlier works and I wonder how I gotten so bad at writing. This is why I am limiting my writing, I can not bare to see no reviewers or readers.

* * *

Setting Winter 

By: Sexysilver

The soft yet cold rain fell on her as she walked through the dark lamp lit street. The long coat she currently sported was wider than normal; inside it hid twins. Her arms wrapped around their shoulders' through the soak brown trench coat as she searched for shelter. Seeing no shelter, no help she continued on hoping that the children under her coat were warm. Coming to an alley with a large cardboard box that once boxed a 24-inch TV, she stopped. She placed her children inside covering their cold wet body with the trench coat and sat at the entrance. She watch them doze off with a smile on her face momentary forgetting her frozen body and her following past. They left everything behind when she saw that woman's minions approaching. She had nothing expect the cloth on her back. They traveled many miles, her stomach turning and eating itself while her children were well fed and warm.

Coming into town she hadn't realize she stumbled back to the town she abandoned many years ago until she saw the house she grew up in. She so badly wanted to run into her father and or her brother's arms and feel the safeness she felt when she was a child. She could not she knew it but her heart lunged at the thought of her father, her brother, Syaoran being so close yet so far away. She had to keep moving. Aya stirred in his sleep drawing her attention back to them, placing a hand on his forehead his tossing and turning stopped and she breathed a sigh. He still remembers she thought ruefully, how she wished she could erase his memories but she couldn't. If she did magic then she will find her and she will take her children away and she couldn't let that happen.

The noise of chatter and passing cars woke her, looking around in confusion the events from days before came flowing back. She quickly looked inside the box, relief washed over her when she saw her children still asleep. Eight years has past since she was kidnapped from this quiet town and in those five years she could have come back but she didn't she couldn't. Placing her fore head on her knee she felt the stress of these years on her body and wanted so badly to be over but as long as the clow book exist there will be people or rather things as you will after it.

"Mommy?" the little girl said sleepily sitting up and rubbing her eyes

"I'm right here honey, go back to sleep its still early" she commented pushing back the amber hair from her face, her daughter's forehead felt hot and her pulse raced. Placing a gentle hand on Aya she felt that same hotness, she felt as if she failed as a mother.

"Wake up Aya were going to the hospital" she commented shaking him awake, her son groan in protest. Picking them up she quickly ran to the hospital hoping she still knew how to get there. Breaking through the hospital door she ran to the receptionist.

"Both my children have fevers" she nearly screamed at the lady on the other side of a large semi circular desk.

"Alright here fill this out and we will be with you shortly" the light colored blond hair woman calmly stated handing her a clipboard with several papers attached.

"What? My children are sick they need attention and your making fill out paper work?" she screamed drawing every eyes to her but she did not care.

"Please be seated and a doctor will be with you shortly" the lady commented lightly. She back down she could not afford to get kicked out; her children needed medical help. Walking to the far corner she place her children in her lap softly singing to them.

"Mrs lee will see you now" a red hair young woman announced. She nodded her thanks and followed her inside the glass doors. Leading her to an empty room she told her that the doctor will be with her shortly. After a few minutes the doctor came, she was a woman around her mid twenties with long flowing dark hair and the reddest eyes she ever saw. She reminded her of her childhood friend Meling, she wondered how she was doing right now?

"Hello I'm Doctor Lee" Lee stopped and stared at her then shock her head, "what seem to be the problem?" she asked pen in hand ready to jot down any notes.

"My children they have fevers" she answered and Mrs. Lee nodded and put away her pen and placed the clipboard on the table.

"You're a new mom I should have known" she watch Mrs. Lee check her children, "they are as healthy as a horse but more on the skinny side, are you feeding them enough? I will give you something for their fever and some vitamins" Mrs. lee recommended picking up her clipboard and pen and jotting something down.

"Thank you, you are the greatest" she praised walking to her children and hugging them. Mrs. Lee came back a second later with four medicines and a bottle of vitamins.

"Here these are soft chew" Mrs. lee explain handing the tablets to her, nodding she coated her children to eat it.

"These are the vitamins, they need to eat one daily understood?" she nodded understanding. She needed a job to pay for the hospital bill and had to stay here until she could. Walking from the hospital she looked down at her children, she should enroll them in school this way someone was watching them and they were keeping out of trouble. There was still the question of housing, she could not very well stay in a box until then she needed an apartment. She still had a few dollars left that could pay for the apartment but then she would not have enough to pay for food. She could not let her children starve. She decided she would just get a room for her children and her just until she could pay for the hospital bill. Right now her children would stay in a box until she found a job to pay for a room.

* * *

I wrote this in an hour. I felt so inspired. My aunt who I visited when I was very small was so scared when I got a fever that she woke everyone and anyone for help. She said she rushed me to the doctor's house to cure the fever. She did that to all four of her children, she could not handle fevers. it makes her mind blank and her pulse race.

I hope you like it…. I know the grammar, spelling and sentence structure is bad but ignore them.

I am sorry to those who like the fourth and fifth chapter but I did not like it, it did not sit well with me.

Thank you to my readers that are still there and a special thanks to aerococount, bLacK-AngEL465, elysianwinter, fictionrose, and setphie23.

Please read and review


End file.
